Peter Sam
Peter Sam *'Number': 4 *'Builder': Stoke-on-Trent *'Designer': Kerr Stuart *'Built': 1920 *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST Peter Sam, named after the Skarloey Railway's previous controller, Mr. Peter Sam - previously Stuart, after his maker, Kerr Stuart - is a narrow-gauge tank engine who lives and works on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Stuart was built by Kerr Stuart at Stoke-on-Trent, England. While living on the Mid Sodor Railway, he was cheeky and occasionally made fun of Duke until told what happened to Stanley. After the line closed down in 1947, he and Falcon were sold to the Sodor Aluminium Company at Peel Godred and worked there until 1951, at which time both engines were sheeted for a year until they were purchased by the Skarloey Railway in 1951. Upon arriving, Stuart - renamed Peter Sam - had many adventures. One of his more notable story arcs involved his funnel, which was severely damaged after an accident at the incline. The funnel eventually fell off as he passed under a tunnel, and it was temporarily replaced with a rusty pipe. Peter Sam was soon given a new funnel, a Giesl ejector, which suits him much better. Persona Peter Sam is kind, well-mannered and popular with passengers and coaches alike. Even the trucks do not play tricks on him. In the television series, he is portrayed similarly, occasionally making mistakes by feeling self-important. Basis Peter Sam is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Edward Thomas. Interestingly, Edward Thomas only donned the Giesl Ejector funnel for a limited time, while Peter Sam has used it since its introduction. Livery In the Railway Series, Peter Sam was painted green while working on the Mid Sodor Railway. After arriving on the Skarloey Railway, he was repainted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series, Peter Sam has always been painted dark green with red and yellow lining. Appearences Season 4 - Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog (does not speak), You Can't Win, A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Four Little Engines (does not speak), Trucks!, Home at Last, Rock 'n' Roll (cameo), Special Funnel, Steamroller, Passengers and Polish (mentioned), and Gallant Old Engine Season 5 - Make Someone Happy (cameo), Duncan Gets Spooked (does not speak), and Snow (cameo) Season 6 - Rusty Saves the Day (cameo) and Faulty Whistles Season 7 - Toby's Windmill (cameo), The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop, The Runaway Elephant (cameo), Bulgy Rides Again (cameo), and Trusty Rusty (cameo) Season 9 - Tuneful Toots, The Magic Lamp, Rheneas and the Dinosaur (cameo), and Mighty Mac (cameo) Season 10 - A Smooth Ride, Duncan Drops a Clanger (does not speak), and Which Way Now? (cameo) Season 11 - Thomas and the Big Bang (does not speak), Sir Handel in Charge, Cool Truckings (cameo), Ding-a-Ling, Skarloey Storms Through, and Wash Behind Your Buffers (cameo) Season 12 - Mountain Marvel, The Party Surprise, Duncan and the Hot Balloon (does not speak), and The Man in the Hills (cameo) Season 16 - Don't Bother Victor Season 17- Duncan to the Rescue (cameo) and Don't Pull It, Sir Handel Specials: *The Great Discovery (cameo) *Blue Mountain Mystery Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:steam engines Category: Skarloey Railway.